Faceless Viking
by AiculAiram
Summary: Strangers in the Night Contest Entry


_TwilightSickness's *"Strangers in the Night" Writing contest 10-24-11 _

_Movie title: Arachnophobia_

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters._

_Only the legend of "MacNeachdainn" and his creation was made up by me, all the others are myths and tales of Ireland, found online, with no disrespect to the Irish Tales or people which I respect and care for deeply, therefor I won't try to replicated the accent in this story unless I'm certain about it._

**APOV**

**October 30th**

I still can't believe that I'm here! In Ireland! A dream, long last forgotten, now comes true! I'll own Bella and Edward forever for this!

Since I was a little girl, Ireland intrigues me and visiting it has always been my dream. As I first learn how to read, I asked my parents for fairy tales with Leprechauns and Fairies and when older, read about The Dullahan, Merrow's and Banshee's. Creepy I know, but I also read romances, wrote about or in Ireland, and fiction about fairy and hunters, dark shadows and guardians.

I'm sometimes recline to a dark side of my head where I let all of those creatures, live together in my dreams and rejoice with them singing and dancing with the fairies, and it always seems like I'm really here in this land, where the green is so breathtaking as in my dreams.

In my dream it's so real I can feel the grass beneath my bare feet , the majestic trees which tops bind to form an arc letting me to the shore where I can hear the excruciating pain of the cry of the Banshee's as they morn another loss.

I'm not afraid of those dreams. I embrace them and let them fill my nights until my own Viking comes to take me to his ship and sale away. My Viking is always so kind and sweet, gentle but firm. In my dreams my Viking takes me, fills me and leaves no place for other thoughts. At those moments the fairy and the Leprechauns are shoved out of my head and only he stays. _Him…_ me… alone.

When _he_ carries me to _his_ bed in _his_ powerful arms I always try to take the hair out of _his_ face but _he_ never lets me go through with it and when I force it, my dream ends and I wake jumping in my bed as if dropt on it, breathless, needed, and lost without his arms holding me.

Bella says this trip will exorcise the Viking of my dreams to appear and if he doesn't, she says, I can leave fairyland and start looking for a real man, in the real world to fill my empty nights.

Edward, my silly lovely brother went along to make sure I wouldn't take my dream that far and catch the first Viking I found. My brother has a strange sense of humor, but still he is paying for this trip so I can't be grateful enough and let his jokes unnoticed.

So here I am, escorting my brother and his future wife on this pre wedding honey moon of sorts and feeling that I'm lucky, but lonely even by their side.

We've been staying in Dublin at a cozy B&B, since yesterday but I really wished we could stay in real castle out of the big city. I'd love to wake up like in my dreams and look at the window of my room to see the Celtic Sea ahead while waiting for my Viking to come take me.

Ok…here I go again. I think Bella is right. I need this trip to exorcise my faceless Viking away.

Realizing I've walked too much and lost myself in the city I look around trying to find any indication of where I am. Not that I can't ask but second day in Ireland and already lost, is a bite in my pride. If those two ever find out, I'll be the mock of the year…maybe the decade. I can hear everyone back home saying "_Remember when miss-dreamy- I- know-everything-about-Ireland lost herself in Dublin?"_

I can see Rose's and Emmett falling off the couch over and over while Edward tells the story, of how no Viking came to rescue, but him, the one and only Edward Cullen!

God I hate my brother sometimes! I am the clown of the circus back home, because one night, one miserable night I woke up screaming and told Edward about my dream!

I was dancing naked with the fairies, laughing and spinning around; waiting with them for our prince's to came, when out of nowhere big large men with horns on their helmets, come and grabs us, carrying us away.

That was 20 years ago, when I was 5! Since then Edward calls me little fairy or fae and when there's nothing or no one to mock about, their comes my dream to entertain the crowd…

Ok, I'm overreacting. Only our family knows and even I find it funny, but still, being lost is a trip to Ireland is not gonna help at all on that matter.

As I look around I see I'm at the Temple Bar, and in spite of the hour of the day, I can't see a lot of people on the street.

Back at the B&B I heard that a lot of people of the city was going out for the celebration of the _Samhain_, best known in our days as Halloween, in small villages that preserve the Celtics traditions. That was where I wanted to go also but Bella and Edward wanted to hang around Dublin and go only tomorrow for an already booked ancient celebration of _The feast of the dead._

I couldn't wait for tomorrow night! All my dreams since a little kid were to be on _Samhain _in the land of fairies and druids, letting myself involved in the chemistry and mystery of the day.

Well, some say it's gonna be a waste of time and money but I'm sure I'll love it.

Looking into my guide book I try to figure out which direction I should take to meet Bella and Edward, near the B&B when suddenly a wall hit me and without any place to grab myself I went down on my back, purse flying, guide map flying and then all down almost in my face. Not knowing what just happen I thought about Bella's lack of balance and that somehow I was jinx with it.

I heard a strange think before I stood up but didn't get it and an old lady with a strange look on her face reached me:

"_Young bhean, tá tú ghortú? _maybe understanding my gaze she asked in and accented english "Young one, are you hurt?"

"No m'am. I'm fine thanks. I don't know what got into me." I answered picking my stuff and brushing my back jeans hoping they weren't that dirty so i could hide this accident from Edward.

"Bless ...you didn't see it." She said wisphering the last part.

"It? What hit me? Why you said that i'm blessed?" i asked the old lady that was already getting back on her track.

"Young one, somethings are best not seen. Feel blessed and go on your way." She said still in a low voice.

Weird i know, so i followed her "Please m'am tell what that means." I had a feeling this old lady was one of those ancient woman that believe in mist and tales..._erg like i do, _but still i believe them in my dreams! Whatever hit me was hard as rock but still a living been, right?

"The one that that passes and never does, the one that shows without been seen is the one that lives in your dreams." She said in an ancient deep voice.

OK, now this must be a prank! Edward must be around with Bella somehow just waiting to see me freak out. I look around but the streets were desert…

"Excuse me?" Even though I knew this had to be a joke she was an old lady, and my mom always told me that we have to respect the elder ones.

"Your dreams my dear, shows the one. Beware and don't look. Never look and you'll be safe" she said and held my both hands together in hers before she said_ "May the saint protect ye- an' sorrow neglect ye, An' bad luck to the one that doesn't respect ye t' all that belong to ye, an long life t' yer honor- That's the end of my pray t' ye"_

Then she raised my hands and let them, turning away from me.

Still astonished but knowing that a good joke is a good joke I turned away also, making my best not to scream Edward's name in the now crowdie Dublin streets.

As I walked to the B&B I couldn't stop thinking of what that woman said. Although I was convinced it was a joke and that sooner or later Edward would appear behind me, the woman did say something Edward couldn't know…unless Bella told him… only Bella knew that the man I dreamed about was faceless.

Convinced that it had to be that, I rushed in the B&B right to my room, slamming the door to shut after I got in. I was so shaky I had no idea if I found Bella right now I'd fight with her. How could she? Ever did I tell anyone about her vamp dreams? NEVER! I could play with that but I never did. Furious and feeling that a rare rage was taking over I grabbed my things and walked out the room for the collective bathroom in the first floor. Fortunately the only two bedrooms there were taken by me and my… supposed to be best friend and funny brother, so unless they got in early, I could shower to wash the bad feelings away.

After my noisy shower where I talked out loud with the fairy's on the tiles and screamed my frustration away I step outside and Bella and Edward were arriving. I took a deep breath.

"Hey Al, where have you been? We've been waiting downstairs for one hour for you"

_OK, two things, first I didn't took a one hour shower or did I and how are they so serious? oh they are good!_

"Hello Bella, I'm sorry I left you guys waiting but I had to take a shower, before we got dinner." If they think I'm going to let anything out they don't know me at all!

"So now if you are ready can we go please? I'm starving!" Edward asked in a nonchalant tone.

_Breath Alice Cullen, Breath… _I heard my inner voice command. After all, this trip is supposed to be fun and my dream come true. Who cares if they pranked me? Still better than spending Halloween back home, right? They did pay for it, let them have their fun

"I'm almost done, let me just get my purse in my room and I'll be right out" I reply with my throat strangled but managing to stay calm, turning my back to them in my way to my room.

"Al?" Bella asked and I turned back "Is everything ok? You seem angry" her tone was a normal concern one and I thought for a second that maybe she didn't have anything to do with that old lady.

"Yes Bella, I'm fine. I'll knock on your door when I'm ready…." I said with my best friendly voice and winking at her ad "Don't you two start anything, you can't finish, ok?"

"Alice!" Edward cried out as I left them opening my bedroom's door laughing.

I really don't want to ruin this trip and hey, that was a really good joke on me… "miss dreamy girl that believes in fairies leprechauns and other weird stuff".

We had dinner in a small pub down the street, were we tried some traditional recipes that I will avoid in the future because. I do love the country but the food isn't really my kind!

The mix of sausages and potatoes and onion they call Coddle isn't one of the things I'll miss, when we're gone.

After dinner we headed for the Temple Bar, my suggestion of course, to get more Guinness and listen to music.

I was dying to see if the old lady would appear again so I could confront Edward with the prank.

Sitting outside a pub with a Guinness in my hand I closed my eyes while listening to "_Bridgit O'Malley"_ which I knew almost all the lyric. This song always gets to me. Seems that when I listen to it my heart stops for a bit and my whole body succumbs to the pain in the singer's voice.

I open my eyes again to look around, I'm here listening to this song and my dream is always complete, but stil,l this is too much for me. The version I have on my _ipod_ has nothing to do with the chorus I hear in the pub and my eyes just feel with tears.

Edward has Bella in his arms and swings with her at the rhythm of the song and I think I wish I'd find a love like theirs, or maybe the poor guy in the song.

I know I can't go on wishing for a faceless Viking but still I wish I'd find a wonderful guy, like my brother, although I'll never let _him_ know that. Their love shows every second of the way and on each of their moves and the way they look at each other. We can almost feel the love floating between those eyes of theirs.

_Too much drama Alice! Drink and enjoy! Your love will appear one day! _Said my inner voice again, like it always does when I go to that other part of me that is desperate to love and be loved, right next to the place I keep most of my dreams with the faceless Viking.

After a while we called the night and all holding hands returned back to B&B. I was drunk as was Edward. Bella doesn't drink so she had to be in the middle to take us back. Me and Edward_, well more me_ because Edward doesn't know the lyrics, sang the songs we'd heard.

When we were almost getting in the B&B I felt something and looking back to the cold, dark street I could swear I saw a shadow. I shivered and look to Bella to see if she had felt anything.

"What is it Al, you cold? " She asked and I could see she was pissed. Holding hands was one thing, but now me and Ed were arm handed with her and both pushing to different sides, so she must feel like a shaker…that thought made me laugh.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you and my brother almost got me today, and now I'm freaking out when I feel a little breeze". I replied with a wide smile. The beer wasn't letting me keep mad at them and I had to enjoy the feeling so I wouldn't make a drama.

"Al? What are you talking about?" she looked at Edward as he shrugged.

"C'mon you guys! I know that old lady was your idea! Don't know how you two managed to make someone make me fall, it would be easy for you to get knocked down Bells, but you got me!" I assured them, looking at their surprised faces.

"Alice, what are you talking about?" Edward asked, his face hardened, without a remnant of the drunk gaze he had a few seconds ago. "What old lady? Who knocked you down?" He asked in an impatient, almost furious tone.

"Edward, stop the charade ok? I know you guys planned that _trick or treat_ thing and I'm not mad anymore. You two got me for a while, its ok." I assured them smiling, but as I looked carefully at their faces waiting for the "Gotcha" part I realized something wasn't right. Their faces weren't the faces of two troublemakers, but two very serious and worried persons that looked at me.

"Alice, tell me right now what happen to you!" said my imperious brother and I felt uncomfortable.

Fortunately we were at the B&B's door and I only replied opening the door "Let it go Ed. Some old lady told me some weird stuff when I fell earlier and I thought it was you guys idea of a joke, that's all".

When we got to the first floor and just before I entered my room Bella, took me aside while Ed was fighting the keys in the lock. "Tomorrow, you will tell me all about that old lady thing ok?"

"Sure Bella, don't worry all is good. It was maybe one of those old ladies that make others life's their own." I replied trying not to give up the sudden feeling passing my mind.

"Ok hun, have a good night and sweet dreams" she kissed me in the cheek turning to Ed that was still trying to figure out why the key wasn't getting in.

My brother is like that. He drinks, he gets all funny, but if someone touches me or especially Bella the alcohol seems to get out of the system for a while just to get back when all is good again.

"Sweet dreams Edward and try not to brake anything" I joked and before he had the chance to say anything I got in my room, closing the door behind me with the key.

I feel safe in this small B&B. It seems like a related house and the owners are really sweet with their guests, but this night I feel a bit … insecure, so I better lock myself up so I can relax.

Tomorrow we're going out early to the Halloween fair outside Dublin, which has a night special party with old traditions. I can't wait!

After I dressed my pj's I got in to bed picking the remote. Funny that each bedroom has a tv and a dvd and the whole place has wireless. Modern stuff, which can be handy on a night like this.

I knew I wouldn't fall asleep for the moment although the reminding beer was still wondering around my head. Still, the fact that those two didn't have anything to do with the old lady was a bit spooky for me to forget, so I turned the tv. On screen appeared "Arachnophobia"! Great! A creepy movie for a creepy person! Just what I needed!

I remember the first time I saw this movie I had nightmares all night. Funny how those little things that I didn't usually take two looks at, are now one of my worse enemies. Oh well, might as well dream about spiders that the old lady and the faceless Viking this night.

Making myself confortable I did my best to keep awake and watch the movie, but I knew exactly when I'd fell asleep.

I was down by the river watching the moonlight coloring Dublin when _he_ appeared. _He_ stood behind me as _his_ scent drifted to my nose. That fresh ocean scent mixed with old wood is always something that turns me on and _he_ knows that. He grabbed my arms, and forced me to get closer to the grid that separates us from falling in the river.

Still behind me _he_ starts to caress my arms slowly rising calmly until _he _reaches my shoulders just to start descent through my collarbone with one hand while the other removes the hair from my neck.

_His_ lips in my already hot skin make my shiver not from cold but from desire and expectation. I know his touch, I remember _his_ lips every night and I feel I'm home, when in _his_ arms.

_He_ brushes _his_ lips up my neck while _his_ hands start to unbutton the green pj shirt, making me wish I had something sexier to show him tonight.

"It's not the wrap that makes one sexy, it's the body" _he_ whispers in my ear with that familiar rough voice and my legs melt.

_He's _always there to get me, never letting me fall and _his_ arms hold me as_ he_ kisses my ear sticking gently _his_ tong inside.

_He's_ hands are done with the buttons and my breasts already ache with the need of_ his _touch. My body knows _him_ as I do and reacts in perfect synchrony with _his_.

My hands are aching to touch _him_ but I know I can't. If I do, _he'll_ leave, so I hold the grid bar with such strength as the desire I have to touch _him_.

_He_ pinches my nipples, and then with _his_ palm brushes them making my body tremble, needing more.

I can feel _his_ arousal on my back and I let one of my hands slowly, hoping _he_ doesn't notice so I can touch _him_.

Tonight _he_ lets me touch and I feel so blessed to feel his cock in the tips of my fingers! I grab _him_ and _his_ moan makes me reach even further as I get to touch is balls. It's an uncomfortable position for my arm but I can't feel the pain. I stretch and I grab them, leaving them just for a second to rise again feeling how the pleasure of my touch, makes _his_ cock pulse.

"If you don't want me to leave, stop and behave" _he_ orders and I feel disappointed but the rules are always the same so I can't complain. _He'_s here that's what matters.

I never speak. I don't touch unless _he_ asks. The first few dreams I tried to reach _his_ hair but when I did that _he_ left. I need _him_ tonight. I won't say, or do anything that can make _him_ go away.

_His_ fingers are already making trough the waistband of the sleeping pants and as usual nothing else keeps _him_ from reaching his goal.

_He_ makes the descending torture with _his _fingers to take the pants down and _his_ touch burns my skin inch by inch, until _he_ lets my pants fall and raises _his_ hand up again.

With the ancient knowledge_ his_ fingers get to my clit and I arch my back with pleasure and aching need when the furious explosion of my climax comes.

I hear _his_ proud laughter, like a man that knows exactly what his woman needs and is happy to do so.

_He_ raises my foot on one of the lower bar of the grid and holds hugs my waist while I lift the other, letting my legs spread and grabbing hard to the upper grid bar as if it was my savior.

I know what's next and I fear already the sweet anticipation of our connection always wishing that we wouldn't leave the second _he_ comes, leaving me cold, empty and aching for _him._

_He_ gets inside me slowly and I can feel that tonight _he's_ taking all so slow that maybe I can expect a second time maybe even …I bit my lip hard when _he's_ all in trusting in and out. With one hand on my nipple _he_ kisses my back while moaning with pleasure.

We come together and I feel complete. I'm his and he's mine in this moment and that's all that matters.

October 31st

I wake up with a non-discrete knock on the door. I knew it! A person can't rest even when in vacations. Looking at the watch I realize its 10 am!, I'm gonna be late! I got up to open the door but instead I saw angry Bella get in.

_Weird…I could swear I locked the door last night._

"Al! What the fuck? Where did you go last night? You know how dangerous it is to go out alone in a foreign country!"

Bella went out ranting about the danger in getting out at night as I turned back to bed. I wasn't sure what to say as it felt like part of my brain was still sleeping and this was a dream, while the other part was wide awake with the surprise and horror of what Bella just said.

"Alice!" Bella shout and I turned back to her.

"Bella, calm down and sit with me a bit please" I asked trying to wake up that part of my brain that was still in dreamland, so I could face reality.

"Bella, I didn't leave my room, where did you get that idea from?" I asked even though it was just a way of finding out how did she know, because I was already freaked out about the possibility that it could've happen.

"Al, your brother fell asleep as soon as he crashed on bed. I turned the tv and watched that movie about spiders..."

"Arachnophobia" I completed "I saw it too… well until I fell asleep that is" I had to do this slowly because my body already knew what my brain couldn't conceive.

"Yeah, that one. But you didn't see it Al, don't lie to me!" she said in an angry voice.

"Bella, I did see it until I fell asleep as I said!" I tried to maintain my voice calm but my tone was firm. If what I think was happening she was right to think I was lying and right to be angry.

"OK, leave that part for a bit. I heard your door open Al, heard steps and got up to see if you wanted to talk about that scene you made about that old lady stuff, but when I got to the door you weren't in the hall and I supposed you might got downstairs or something."

I got up and did my best not to let things get out of control, because my brain was all alert now and the feeling that something was very wrong hit, like thunder. She stopped talking but I nod to encourage her to go on.

"So, I thought of waiting for you and went into your room and watched the movie in your bed. I thought you'd come back soon and we could watch it together."

_That could've happen…us watching the movie that is_, I thought but knew this wasn't gonna end there…

"Somehow I fell asleep during a commercial break even thought I was edgy about the movie and your absence. When I woke up later, the TV was off and you were back on bed, cold as ice so I got the extra blanket from your closet and stayed with you for a while.

When I felt that your temperature was normal I walked back to my room. Off course it took me a few minutes thinking where the hell you went in your PJ's and why you were so cold, but then I fell asleep, as if nothing was wrong."

The shock and suspicion on her face was evident, as if she only now figured that something really weird happen last night… I was sure now that it had all happen as she said and tried to organize my thoughts, before I said something that I didn't want Bella to know.

How could I share my dream, or should I say reality dream with her? How could I explain that I had sex with my faceless Viking near the river but didn't have a clue how I got there?

My body knew it was real. My legs were numb so I sat again next to Bella, making my best to control my tongue and say only the minimal to make her relax.

"Bella, as I said I saw the movie and fell asleep. I'm sorry I scared you but now I remember that I really got up and went outside for a bit. When I got in you were in my bed and I thought you and Ed had a fight or something so I turned out the tv and went to sleep. I'm sorry if I scared you I didn't mean too" I looked at her face to make sure that she was convinced and would let it go, but I knew my best friend as she knew me and she wasn't buying it at all!

As best friends do, she let me alone with it. If I wasn't sharing now I had a reason and I thanked God for that. She really knows me well!

"Ok Al, let's drop it. Get ready so we can go out. We have a big day ahead with that fair and Halloween party." Bella was still concerned but knew when not to push and go on with normal stuff until I felt like sharing. I love this Girl!

"Give me 10 minutes to shower and get dressed and I'll be down with you guys. By the way how's my brother's head this morning?" Changing subject to my brother was better than leaving the unspoken words fill the room.

"I can tell he has a bad headache but he won't say a thing so I'll let him with it. I left some aspirins next to the water bottle before I left for breakfast…alone!"

"My poor brother. Go check if he's better, so I can get ready. I wonder if they still have coffee… I really need one too." Not that the caffeine would help my already edgy body and mind but a morning without a strong coffee isn't a good start of a day and this one was gonna be a long one…

"I asked Mrs. O'Brien if she could leave some for you guys and she said that when you two got up I'd would be warm in the kitchen" she smiled I guess thinking that the hangover excuse for the lonely Bella at breakfast had been definitely a matter of a big conversion with our host sitting next to her.

"Thanks Bells, now go see my brother and let me to get ready. I'll see you guys in a few in the kitchen, I bet we'll need a strong coffee" I smiled and kissed Bella, gently motion her to the door.

"I'm going, I'm going, no need to shove me off." She said hugging me to whisper "You know I'm always here for you. When you feel ready to tell me about anything I'm here and won't judge"

Tears broke my vision and still hugging my best friend I whispered back. "I know Bells and thank you for being … you." Losing the embrace I joined all my strength not to show out my emotions "Now go, or else we'll lose the fair"

She left and I picked my stuff to go out for a shower, trying not to think much about last night.

As I showered I thought back in the night and realized that I should've known, that what I thought was a dream, had to be real. The feelings were too much real and my body felt it. I knew that it was real, but my brain still couldn't process the how of things. How did I get out? Did I walk barefoot to the river? How did I come back? Who turned the tv off and most important who gave me the most real and unforgettable sex?

I read, I dream and believe in paranormal stuff but things like this have never happen. Or had they? Remembering my other dreams I realized that I never had such a vivid one like this. Normally, in dreamland I'm all dressed up and _he_ comes and goes and I can remember the afterwards. I stay were ever we are, shaking, feeling empty when _he_ leaves but I see _him_ leave. This night I didn't see that. _He_ held me and I only woke up with Bella at the door.

As I dried myself I notice something in my arm. A bruise that wasn't there yesterday… Did I hurt myself when I fell? Or was this another proof that last night wasn't a dream?

Shanking my head I dressed myself and hurried out holding the long gown so I wouldn't ruin it. One of the greatest things about today was that we had to go to the fair and the party in "old costumes".

My outfit was the most perfect one I could've found and it made me feel part of something ancient but very sexy. With a white balloon sleeves and a strip of black down the arm, the chemise was tied in tight push up that left no room for a bra so that was one less piece to dress. The long deep red dress, stripped on my breast line hang on my hips like it was made for me. A black waistband fell down in front. My shoes were also old fashion, black with strings contrasting whit the white stockings, the only part of the outfit that was in the old costumes.

I felt sexier with them although now I didn't need any more fuel for my brain as it was, I'd imagine a sexy man, old dressed Irish, to take them off with his teeth… to be honest I thought about my faceless Viking but when I bought them I did fear him … No. Not fear but curiosity mixed with expectation.

Shaking my head again I closed my door room making sure to put the key on the only place I could, the thin chain I had that went down into my neckline. Not very practical, but as Edward was paying for all and he had the camera I could go without a purse.

Mrs. O'Brien was in the kitchen cleaning dishes when I went in and looking at me top to bottom, I saw approval in my choice and another thing… concern?

_Stop Alice Cullen! Not the whole world is crazy as you!_

"Morning Mrs. O'Brien, I'm sorry I lost breakfast!" I greeted my host, hoping that Bella was right and she'd left that strong coffee.

"Alice, you look so … beautiful. You remind me of ….never mind. You look wonderful my dear." She said and I could notice something in her tone that unnerved me and somehow frightened me a little.

"Thanks Mrs. O'Brien. I don't suppose you have some coffee left?" I asked, needing the caffeine now more than ever. These whole mixed feelings around me needed to go away and fast, or else I wouldn't enjoy the day.

"I do, sit and I'll poor some for you" she turned to the coffee pot and I decided to ask I few questions even though I already suspect I'd be terrified by the answers.

"Mrs. O'Brien, yesterday I bumped into something and fell, and then an old lady helped me up and said I was blessed not to have seen the person that made me fall. What does that mean?"

Bang…. And there went my coffee cup to the floor as a ghost white Mrs. O'Brien looked at me.

"W-What you said?" she asked but I knew she wasn't asking me to repeat what I just said so I went on while she picked the shards from the floor.

"She said something I think it was _the one that that passes and never does, the one that shows without been seen is the one that lives in your dreams_" I knew those where the exact words she said, but didn't want to make the thing bigger than it already seemed to be.

Mrs. O'Brien took her time cleaning the floor, then pouring another cup of coffee, as I did my best not to get up and start pacing around the kitchen anxious for some reasonable answer in a non-reasonable situation like my last 16 hours.

"The old one was warning you about the ghost of MacNeachdainn. Ti's an old Irish Tale about the bastard son of Nechtan with a Gall woman."

_Ok…_

As she saw questions all around my face she went on.

"Necthan was married to Boann, a goddess matriarch of the fae, which choose a lover to be the father of her child. One day she defied the power of the Well of Wishes and was killed by the River Boyle it create. Necthan in pain with his lost stayed days and days at the sore damning the water of the River, waiting and waiting for his beloved wife to come back from the sea."

_Oh this is getting good…._

"Some say a Gall Woman … a Viking woman that was The Commander Viking Queen of a ship once lead by her dead beloved, joined Necthan in his pain and from their lost MacNeachdainn was born. As his parents couldn't be together MacNeachdainn, was left to the care of an Irish couple, never knowing who his real parents were. The power he had from his father side with the savage part of his mom side, made him a killer and hired often by the Vikings to take life's."

One more sip in my coffee before it gets colder that already is ….

"One of the last tales about him is that he got jealous of his wife and his best friend and killed them both under suspicion of them having an affair. After which he was gone never to be seen again. He wonders around Dublin where it happened and old people say that he's face can't be seen because of the punishment of the Gods, for taking his wife's life."

_I'm fuckin speechless…I've never heard about this tale…have I? If not how can I explain my faceless Viking? Of course I must have read it somewhere and that's why I dream about him…since I was 5? No… I couldn't read about that at that age! Or could I? Oh shit… my headache is now in a way to a migraine express delivery fast…._

Closing my eyes to shut my inner thoughts and sound as normal as I can I breath deep and ask her one important question…

"Why does he wonder around Mr's O' Brien?" I ask and she doesn't seem surprise at all.

"You see Alice, he did love his wife and he wonders around to find her. Even knowing he killed her. When young Irish girls bump into something we say what that old lady said to you to keep him away from their path, so he can find his love somewhere else, as she's the only one that can see his face when he finds her."

…..no words no thoughts…blank…as she goes on…

"So, that's why she told you that so he could leave you alone. Mean less to say that of course these are tales and maybe you just bumped into a rude person which didn't even stop to assist you up." She finished pouring more coffee in another cup as mine was almost intact but cold.

"I'll have one too please Mrs. O'Brien" I heard my brother behind me white as chalk with lids almost shut which made me come back to real world.

"Morning Edward, huge hangover I suppose?" I asked holding my cup with both shaky hands before sipping my hot coffee.

"Morning Al, I hope yours not better than mine, because it's your fault after all right?" he spat sitting in the end of the stool.

Smiling I got up and leaned to my brother's ear and whisper "If you're not man enough for a couple of beers next time have a milkshake" and went back to my chair catching a giggle to avoid head motion.

Bella came in exactly in time to catch the apple Edward was throwing at me and that was a shock for me…not that he'd done it but Bella catching an apple in the air was a miracle.

Then, as she bit the apple looking between both of us said.

"C'mon you two have your coffee and let's get on moving. Not that I'm thrilled at all with this Halloween thing but this is a vacation trip, so put yourselves together and move!"

Me and Edward looked at each other and I could guess his thoughts as mine_ Who invited mom to the party?_

Without a word we finished out coffee while hearing Mrs. O'Brien and Bella's laughs at our expressions.

After saying good bye to Mrs. O'Brien we motion towards the front door when she called me.

"Alice!" I looked back and she had in her hand a shiny gold bracelet with a shamrock "Please Alice, use this today and keep away from …strangers….I mean…"

I cut her off "I get what you wanna say Mrs. O'Brien. I promise I'll take care, don't worry and thanks for the bracelet it's beautiful!" I kissed her cheek and waved a goodbye to meet my sponsors of this wild trip in the car.

With Edward's headache and Bella looking at the views the silence on the trip made me think about all that I heard form Mrs. O'Brien.

One thing is to dream about stuff, but being involved in a horror movie with ghosts, especially killer kind was too much even for me.

I had to let all that go. Old tales make me feel weird all the time I listen to them and after last night I couldn't think right.

I had a feeling I should tell Bella about all of it but something was holding me back. I knew that if I told her we might as well be home in one day and I couldn't stand de idea of leaving Ireland one day after I've arrived. I had one week and I was making it worth it!

I took the program for the party that I had left in the back street and started reading what expected me. It said that the whole village would be themed and decorated in ancient theme and the ball scenario Halloween. I could imagine all sorts of pumpkins or whatever they choose decorating around the dance floor already and I got a chill.

Somehow I had the feeling that this day was gonna be very big and frighten even though I couldn't put my finger on which part would be scarier.

When we arrived I noticed that the village was beautifully decorated in old fashion way and everyone in sight was dressed up to the theme.

Looking at us I was proud that I convinced them to get there costumes right. Bella's dress was like mine but in dark green and Edward was, not that I agreed with that, dressed in a warrior leather brown costume, not at all the one I've picked with a kilt. I couldn't make him to agree with one and the only thing most in common with the Irish costumes was that one. Thinking back I should've make him try the kilt and maybe make Bella force him with some sensual proposition but what was done was done and we did look good.

We went through the fair looking for souvenirs for everyone back home but as Edward's headache got worse, they went to rest in the car for a while, agreeing we should meet for lunch at 1pm. I had one hour for myself and I was glad to explore everything around.

As I passed by I noticed people staring at me at times and others pretending not to stare and that was creeping me at the point I thought about meeting my brother and Bella at the car.

As I passed by an herbal stall I decided to try an herbal tea. It had a different taste of anything I'd ever drink before, but not bad.

When I finished and as I walked out a voice whispered.

"_May you have the hindsight to know where you've been, the foresight to know where you are going, and the insight to know when you have gone too far"_

I looked back and saw the old lady that helped me yesterday. I wanted to go to her, beg her to tell me what she had seen, but once I motion forward she stopped me with her hand up and waved me to go.

_And I thought Irish were polite! Jeez…_

Heading out furious I realized that I had maybe turned the wrong way because I was in a tunnel and not outside the village at all!

"Just great Alice Cullen! Lost in a small village!" I said out laud and heard a laugh behind me.

Turning slowly scared as shit I saw a man behind me just a few steps away. The unusual sunlight outside was hiding his face but from what I could see he was tall, large shoulders and his hair waived with the breeze passing the tunnel.

"You're not lost; you're on the right way"

Those words where enough for me, as my head blocked and I fell unconscious.

…..

_Music…candles burning…herbs_

As I woke up, still eyes shut I tried not to panic. I knew I was somewhere far from the tunnel but with no idea how long I'd slept it was impossible to know how far and where.

I let my ears do the search for me but only the music was playing slowly on some sort of player. Ancient music but also some mix of new instruments that I've never heard before.

The smell around me was nice, herbs and the smoky scent of candles burning. I was in some sort of cave but not very moldy, but still could feel the mold in my nose. Closed spaces weren't my favorite places at all, but even after what I had been hearing and seeing for the past hours in Ireland, I wasn't scared. I felt protected and sheltered.

I open my eyes slowly and saw that I was alone, for now that is. I was sure it wouldn't take long.

Somehow I knew this would happen one day and I was trying not to panic as I stood u and saw lots of pictures of me in Dublin the last 24 hours.

Now I was scared… What the fuck was this all about? Who brought me here? This was way behind my understanding and I was freaking out.

I took a close look and not only me, but Bella and Edward where on the pictures and my feelings went to fear to furious in a second. Who's this person that follows us? And why? We are just American normal people visiting Ireland!

One of the pictures confused me, I was falling and a man looking back to me so I couldn't see his face on the picture, but could definitely see it wasn't a ghost. He was tall, built and had brown hair. Not alike the image of a ghost so I could take that of my shoulders. Of what I remember, it couldn't be the guy I saw in the tunnel either.

Maybe all this were just coincidences and my mind tricking me as always and I would wake up soon. I sure wished but I knew I wasn't dreaming. I was trapped in a cave and no clue what so ever what was this about.

I shiver at the sound of a lock and then I saw my "host" James O'Brien, Mrs. O'Brien son, that kindly helped us with the bags up the stairs the day we arrived.

Why on earth was he holding me in for?

"Alice, I see you're awake. Good. I brought you something to eat. You've been out for a few hours" He motion a plate in my direction that I declined. Although starving, I wouldn't eat something he brought me.

"Why I'm I here James? Is this some kind of joke? Halloween trick?" I wished but I already knew the answer.

"No Alice it's not a trick. You dreamy eye girls come here, wishing to find your true mate, rather it's St. Patrick's day or Halloween, looking for fairies and Leprechauns, never appreciating the real thing right in front of you."

_OK I deserved the words but not the cave thing._

"So I decided to make your dream come true. I fell for you as soon as I saw you and I made my oath to make you mine" he said in a proud voice and damn that didn't make me feel wanted at all.

"In a few hours everyone will be gone, the Halloween party is almost over. You'll stay here until everyone has stopped looking for you and then we'll leave. Maybe to England so I can stay near my family but far enough so they can't see you."

We went on describing all his delusional plans about us and the only thing I could think was that my family would be destroyed with this Edward would be devastated for feeling sick and leaving me alone and Bella would regret not staying with me instead of going with Edward. Back home, mom and dad would put the world on fire to find me and Emmett; my big bear brother would come here and with his Rose search every inch of Ireland.

_Think positive Alice!_

Already they must have called the police! If we got at the fair at 11 am and the party was almost over it meant I should be in here for 10 hours or more! How did I sleep so much?

The tea! It had to have something that made me unconscious and the sight of James on the cave just rushed the collapse of my senses.

_Oh god, what did I do to deserve this? Just because I believe in fairy tales and faceless Vikings?_

Wait…was James responsible for last night? I had to ask…

"James, did you see me last night?" I asked not making a big thing about it, staying calm, waiting.

"After you went to bed I came here to prepare the cave for you my love. Why? Did you miss me?" he asked in a hopeful tone

"James, how can you say that? We've never talk unless you consider Good Morning and Thank you a conversation!" I remind him

"Alice, Alice we don't need words, we are made for each other. Now and forever" he came in my direction and I freeze.

"Please James, Stop this. You know this is not right" I'd tried to talk him out of any bad things he had in his sick mind. "You don't need someone like me, believe me. I'm crazy!" I said laughing and as he stood still I went on catching the moment

"You're right, I do believe in Fae and Leprachauns but I dream about them and the Fa… MacNeachdainn every night and I can even assure you I had sex with him last night!" I said in a hysterical laugh.

I saw surprise in his gaze and thought I might as well share all my dirty secrets to this bastard. One way or the other I would lose. I knew that even sure that my brother was looking out for me it would take a while until and if anyone found me.

"He comes to me each night and takes me as his. One of the reasons I want to stay in Ireland is because of him." A small lie wouldn't kill; I was now wishing I'd never came here.

"Are you sure you want to have a woman that dreams about another man? A ghost? "

He looked intrigued, but then something changed and he restart his pace to me.

"Alice, lying will not save you. Lies can take you to hell" he prompt and I knew I blew my opportunity.

What else could I do? Threat him? No it wouldn't work he had me captive. Be submissive? I knew that path would drive me insane if I ever escape.

I just screamed.

Nothing in my head.

Empty of fear or hope.

All gone. This man was going to harm me and I was useless.

I walked back facing him until I found the stone edge of the wall behind me.

He stopped looking at me then reached my face with one hand. I tried to stay still, I tried not to panic. Breathe slowly and see what move came next. My heart beat was a horse riding free on my chest making the fear raise in every beat.

I closed my eyes as he touched me, not with pleasure but in pain. My back was aching, that much forced I was into the edge of the rock. Pain would keep me sane if nothing else until … _Until what? Alice do you really believe a shining night will appear in a white horse? It was does thoughts that brought you here in the first place!_

I shut that part of my brain. I needed to fight the man in front of me not start an inner war in my head! Fear is good, sharpens your need to survive; hope is the energy I need to win.

_Think Alice think._

He was closer, touching my hair. I could feel his breathe in my ear as he whispered my name.

I knew I had to stay still as much longer I could. Maybe we'd take it as an rejection and be mad, maybe slap me but still better then to be forced… I didn't want to think about that.

Out of nowhere I heard a roar, something wild was getting near and as much as I feared the man in front of me, those roars frighten me even more.

James breezed in the spot and whispered.

"Open your eyes Alice and look behind me. What is it?" he asked in a breath, panic tone as if already aware of what I would find.

I forced my brain to expect the worse and open my eyes, but with James body in front of me I was still clueless.

I motioned my head slowly fearing every second to see I wild animal launching at us, and all of the sudden although James was a shield not a threat I felt sorry for him as much as for me.

My brain took it's time to process the image in front of me. It wasn't a wild animal, not even an animal at all, it was a man.

"What it is Alice? A bear?" James asked and if the situation wasn't bad enough I would've laugh.

_A bear? In Ireland? Really_?

I looked at the man behind James and realized he could be compared to a bear in my eyes, with the din light in the cave shading the wall behind him he seemed huge.

"Alice?" James pressed and I heard the urgency in his voice. Funny how I feared this coward, and he wouldn't even face the threat behind him. This showed what kind of weak man James was.

Still looking at the new threat trying to figure out who he was I forced a bit more my back in the angle if the rock and pain made me groan in pain.

Then hell in my head broke loose as I saw the man in a second in front of me. I looked, then blinked, then looked again. Behind James was my faceless man…and my mind shut, but I could still hear him say.

"You won't take her from me again."

….

"Alice? Alice?" I heard the voice far, far away…I knew that voice and I fought to wake up. _He_ was here.

I open my eyes but the face in front of me was a stranger.

"Alice? I'm Jasper. Jasper O'Brien. I'm James's brother."

_What? When will this nightmare end? This is the voice of my dreams how can he be human?_

"Alice don't be scared, you're safe with me. I've already called your brother and the police are on their way"

Edward! Police! Wait where was James?

"James?" I asked in a whimper, trying to sit and he helped holding me next to his warm body.

"He's tied up in the front of the cave. When my mom called me telling me you were missing and James wasn't around either I knew I had to come here." He said looking into my eyes.

Although the voice was one I knew and desire in all my dreams, his face was even more desirable but a mystery. Those eyes so deep and his warm body turned me in pure fire.

How could I think this after today? Didn't I learn a thing?

"How…who tied him?" I asked. Maybe thinking of my latest nightmare I would fight the urge to assault Jasper.

"When I got here he was unconscious in the floor next to you and after I saw the pictures I realized what he was planning. I know my brother as myself and I can assure you he would hurt you"

I shiver and he held me even close caressing my back.

"Thank you Jasper. Thank you for saving me." I looked in his eyes and I couldn't fight the need to touch his face, feel him, kiss him.

My thoughts should be transparent in my face and he bent slowly and our lips found each other my whole body ache. My body knew his and it was eager for his.

It was more than a kiss, it was a welcome, a return, as if we've been apart and finally found each other. I couldn't figure how but I knew I'd been waiting for him all my life.

"Alice? Alice?" I heard Edward´s voice followed by footsteps of what seemed like an army and we loosened our embrace reluctantly.

"Alice!" Bella was the first one I saw and she ran to me almost falling in the rush.

"Bells! Be careful, we don't need more drama tonight!" I said with genuine joy for seeing my best friend, my sister, again.

She crashed on me so hard and her hug so full of love and despair as if I was a rock on which she needed to hold to save her life.

"Ugh" my back still sore was now clamming for quietness and no force and I whimper in a breath "Bella, my back, I'm hurt". She loosened immediately and the air went in my lungs again "Bells remind me never to piss you off…your too strong for my health".

As she laugh, tears went down her cheeks and Edward kissed her and leaned down to me, hugging carefully whispering my name over and over as he needed to be sure I was really there.

"Edward" I whisper "It's ok now, you found me, I'm ok. I love you!" I needed to assure him I was ok so he could relax and at the same time I needed to assure myself I was with my brother, that all would be ok now.

He backed away a bit and held my arms with caution, as if I could break but at the same time could vanish form his sight again "Alice, I'm so sorry! I'm just an ass! If it wasn't for my bullshit you'd never…" I cut his sentence putting my finger on his lips. I knew he'd feel guilty as long as he lived if I didn't do something.

"Edward, look around. He's been following me since we've got here. If it wasn't today it would be another day" I waved around and looked as my brother turned to angry into furious, but not a word came out his mouth.

I followed his gaze as he found Jasper and I hope that he wouldn't say something rude to him. After all James was his brother and Edward could mix things up, but what I saw was something different. Gratitude and appreciation.

I felt then that somehow Jasper had got into my brother's grace but only later I'd ask how and why.

Now I just wanted to leave this cave so I got up while Jasper that never left my side held me the second I motion my body up.

In comforting silence we went out the cave, and thankfully James was already gone. I supposed by the amount of police cars and ambulances that they were expecting a massacre of some sort and even tired and stressed I giggled at the sight.

Jasper looked at me not shocked with my reaction but amused. I kept smiling and left Edward and Bella go on with the police officers. I still had to figure out how and why they felt so comfortable with Jasper but that could wait. I had more important things to think and figure out.

"Jasper, seriously, how did you found me?" I asked directly hoping a direct answer with no lies.

"Alice, I found you. Isn't that more important than the why or the how's of it?" he prompt.

I thought for that for a second. He was right. Who cared how he found me. I was safe and my body and soul knew I was home in his arms. Why bother with questions?

"I guess you're right. Now what? How do we take this?" I knew his reaction as well as mine and this was the most logical question after that sorted.

"Alice, now that I found you I'll never let you go." He kissed me gently and I felt home again.

Probably I'd never know how I'd dream of him and maybe I'd never know how he found me. I didn't even care about my faceless Viking. Why dream when you have the real thing next to you?

"Alice even when I'm away from you I'll always find you, in your dreams"

And that explain it all….


End file.
